


Good Guy

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Organ Failure, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian just went along with the group. Besides, the chances of being a match were like zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaines kidneys are failing, he needs a new one but is high on the waiting list. All of ND and Warblers go down to the hospital and demand they get to be seen. They wait to see if one of them is compatible so they can give Blaine a kidney.

Getting tested was more of a team bonding exercise than anything else. Blaine had always been a little sick but just a few months ago he had spiraled down until he needed to be on dialysis constantly. The Warbler council had voted and had all agreed to get tested to see if they were a match. Sebastian was still trying to get into their good graces after the whole Hunter debacle so he went.

Plus the chances he would be a match were basically zero.

Karma had to exist since Sebastian was practically a perfect match. The doctor announced the results with a bright smile and the Warblers all burst into cheers, clapping a stunned Sebastian on the back and asking the doctor a million questions.

_Will Blaine get better?_

_How fast?_

_When can they do the surgery?_

He had never had surgery unless you counted getting his wisdom teeth out when he was thirteen. Now he was going to be put to sleep and a major organ was going to be cut out of him. 

“No, no way,” he gasped out, shaking his head. “I’m not doing it.”

The group went completely silent and all stared at him. Finally, Trent spoke up. “What?”

“I’m not donating. I didn’t think it would work! No way!” He jumped up, feeling way too hot in his blazer. 

“Son, I know this is frightening but you are a perfect match. If Blaine was on the donor list for ten years he might not get a match like this,” a few whispers ran through the Warblers and Sebastian felt cold. “But no one is going to force you to do this. It has to be your choice.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and that was that. 

The ride back to Dalton was absolutely silent and Sebastian sat as still as he could between Trent and Nick. A few of the other Warblers gave him disgusted looks and he knew that there was no way things would ever get back to the way they were. 

“I respect your decision,” Nick said softly when they walked in. “I don’t know if I could do it either.”

“Everyone hates me, more than they did before,” he rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. 

“No, they’re just worried about Blaine,” Nick gave him a small smile. “They’re scared and….he could die.”

Blaine’s bright energy was what attracted him to him in the first place. When he watched old videos, he was instantly drawn to the bubbly lead singer. Sebastian had never seen someone who was so alive. Then his kidneys went completely and that light faded. Blaine seemed like a shadow of himself and it impacted everyone else around him.

Sebastian didn’t sleep at all that night. The next morning he made a call to his parents and then to the doctors. 

If he could keep that light going, he would.

—

“Please don’t tell Blaine about this until we know for sure that it’s a go,” he mumbled to the doctor when he arrived to go through the tests. Everyone was very comforting and informative as he went through the tests to determine how healthy his kidneys were but Sebastian was beyond nervous. 

When he lay in bed that night, he made up his mind. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. 

The next day he got the phone call that he was the perfect donor and a strange sense of calm rushed over him. Without a moment of hesitation, Sebastian skipped English and hopped into his car to drive to the hospital.

“Hey,” he stood in the doorway of Blaine’s hospital room and Blaine smiled wanly at him. “I thought Kurt would be weeping by your bedside.”

“He’s resting at home, don’t be mean,” Blaine put down his magazine. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“Actually I’m here to schedule my surgery,” Sebastian felt an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness flutter in his chest. “I’m giving you my kidney.”

In any other situation Blaine’s impression of a fish would be hilarious but now it just made Sebastian feel uncomfortable. He shuffled slightly in the silence and Blaine’s eyes grew a little glassy.

“What?”

“I’m a perfect match, I’m eighteen so it’s legal, and I’m giving you my kidney,” Sebastian shrugged a little.

“Seriously?” Blaine’s voice cracked. 

“Yeah I mean it’s…whatever,” Sebastian shrugged again and sighed. “I want to do it.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Blaine finally said, reaching up to brush some tears away. 

Sebastian wasn’t great with words. He really wasn’t great with emotions.

“At least now I get to be inside of you,” he blurted out and relaxed when Blaine laughed. 

—

Sebastian wasn’t surprised when he walked up to his dorm and saw prissy Kurt Hummel leaning against his door. Kurt glanced up from his phone and looked beyond awkward before he took a deep breath.

“Blaine told me what you’re doing,” Kurt raised his chin. “Are you using this insane strategy to get in his pants?”

“Wow, this is a new level of bitchiness that I didn’t think even you could reach,” Sebastian mumbled, pushing past him to unlock his door. “Now I need to rest up so I can save your boyfriend’s life, shoo.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kurt’s hand snapped out to keep him from shutting the door in his face. “It isn’t like you to do nice things.”

Ouch.

“Maybe it’s time for me to start,” Sebastian replied shortly. 

Instantly, Kurt deflated and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been…stressed.”

Normally Sebastian would have snapped back with a nasty comment but he held his tongue. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to watch the love of your life slowly fade away in front of your eyes without being able to do anything. Of course Kurt would be on edge.

“It’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, looking more unsure than Sebastian had ever seen him. “I still don’t know why you’re doing this but thank you.”

“I’m doing it because I can,” Sebastian felt his chest clench. “I’m not a bad guy.”

“No, you’re not.”

—

The surgery was scheduled for the first day of winter break and Sebastian felt like he was going to throw up all day the day before. His parents were camped out in the hospital room and he was  _starving._

“I’m going to go for a quick walk,” Sebastian announced, hopping out of the bed. His mother gave him a small smile and nodded as he slipped out. Normally Sebastian would be embarrassed to walk around in his striped pajama pants and oversized Yale shirt but right now he couldn’t care.

After a few minutes of wandering, he found himself outside of Blaine’s room. His parents had to have just left with Kurt to get something to eat and his older brother was fast asleep on the tiny couch.

“It’s your fault I can’t eat dinner,” Sebastian spat and Blaine jumped. As soon as he started talking he couldn’t stop, all that fear and nervousness coming out of him. “It’s your fault there’s going to be an ugly scar. It’s your fault I can’t eat and I’m hungry!”

“You still have time to say no,” Blaine finally said and Sebastian realized, to his horror that he was crying. “No one would think any less of you if you said no.”

“I can’t. I’ve done too many shitty things and I need to do this,” Sebastian wiped at his eyes furiously. 

“You don’t  _owe_  me anything. You certainly don’t owe me this,” Blaine looked at him sadly. “I would be forever thankful but I understand.”

“It’s not just to you. I’ve done so many mean horrible things for no reason, just because I could,” Sebastian took in a deep breath. “ _For once_  I just want to be the good guy.”

“You are,” Blaine nodded. 

Sebastian stood there silently for a long time, breath trembling. “Are you scared?”

“Not really, it’s not my first surgery,” Blaine said simply. “But I had my first one when I was eight and it was terrifying. It’s scary Sebastian and it’s okay to be scared.”

Scrubbing his hands through his hair Sebastian sighed. 

“I’ve been basically dying for as long as I could remember and everything I’ve been doing is just giving me more time,” Blaine whispered. “You’re saving my life Sebastian and I don’t know how to say thank you.”

“You’ll go off to New York and marry Hummel. Maybe you can name your first kid after me,” he smiled slightly and Blaine smiled back. “I should probably go back just…good luck?”

“You too,” Blaine’s smile widened and Sebastian went out to the hallway. 

He stood off to the side and took some time to compose himself. A few minutes later, Kurt walked back into the room and quickly kissed his fiancé. They spoke softly and Kurt pressed their foreheads together, tears brimming in his eyes.

They deserved this and Sebastian could give them a future. 

He went to sleep with no doubts.

—

When Sebastian woke up, he was groggy and confused. The last thing he remembered was his mother smiling at him as she adjusted the hairnet before they took him back. His throat was dry and his mouth hurt, making him groan. A sharp stab of pain broke him more out of his daze and he choked out a gasp.

“Hey there!” A nurse leaned over him and gently rubbed his arm. “You’re okay. Just take a few deep breaths.”

An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose and he tried to breathe through the pain. Dazedly, he could see the nurse adjusting a dial near his bed and after a moment he felt a swooping sensation and was dragged under again. 

When he woke up the next time, he was still in pain but it was dulled slightly by the medication. Sebastian gratefully sipped at a glass of water and managed to eat a few graham crackers. His side was plastered with a large bandage and there was a catheter…

Not important. 

“How’s Blaine?” He asked, voice scratchy, when the doctor came to visit him. 

“Your friend is doing wonderfully thanks to you. He’s got a long life ahead of him,” the doctor smiled warmly and a huge weight was suddenly lifted from Sebastian’s chest. 

It was worth it.

—

**Seven Years Later**

“What’s this?” Nate asked softly, running his fingers along the long scar on Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian froze, mind going blank. After the surgery he had bounced back as fast as he could. He graduated, went off to Yale for his undergrad, and was in his last year of law school. Nate had just been a study buddy for a long time before it evolved into something more. He actually  _really_  liked the guy and that was terrifying. 

He had never felt this way about anybody before. 

“Just a scar,” he mumbled. 

It had taken two months before Sebastian had invited him to stay overnight. Once, he had been so sure and proud of his body but now he balked if he couldn’t turn off the lights. Nate understood and the night was _amazing_  but he knew this could happen if he stayed over.

“That’s not just a scar,” Nate frowned. “Were you like…stabbed trying to save children from a burning building or something?”

“No,” Sebastian laughed, turning to face him. “I…when I was eighteen one of my friends got really sick and needed a kidney donation. I was a perfect match so I agreed to do it. It was supposed to be done with these like mini incisions but something got a little weird and he had to do the full cut. I think I might have been bleeding or whatever. It’s gross I know.”

“It’s not gross,” Nate shook his head. “It’s amazing. You just did this for a friend?”

“Well…I was kind of horrible to him before,” Sebastian shrugged. 

“I can’t see you being horrible to anybody,” Nate trailed his fingers along the scar again. “Who knew my boyfriend was a hero?”

“I’m not a hero,” Sebastian grinned.

“You saved someone’s life,” Nate took his chin and kissed him gently. “That makes you a hero. Is he okay? The guy you donated it to?”

“Yeah, he and his husband just adopted their first kid,” a wide grin spread across his face. “He’s on Broadway.”

“I’d love to meet him sometime,” Nate kissed him again. “See the person the guy I love saved.”

That moment was a turning point in his life. The decision to do something completely selfless had inspired him to change everything. He was less angry, less fixated on himself. 

“I love you too,” he breathed. 

Yeah, it was the right decision. 


End file.
